A Seagull's Wish
by Ichibi the eevee
Summary: After waking up the Wind Fish, Link sadly drifts onwards. Fortunately, he drifts into a ship with some familiar faces. Marink/dreamshipping fluff one-shot.


AN: hey guys, I just found a great ballad of the wind fish dub (by Alice flare on YouTube) and got some major LA nostalgia, so here's some Marink/dreamshipping fluff. Released alongside the second chapter of my current ongoing fic, Not a Trainer, to make up for my inactivity, hope you enjoy!

Marin's pov As I hear the ballad playing loudly from the mountain peak, I smile, knowing Link has succeeded in his quest. Of course, I realize I'll fade away soon, but I'm happy just knowing Link will escape. I sing along as the main melody kicks in, just one wish in my heart. Not the lifelong dream I told Link, but the new desire that has been burning within me since we met: to stay with Link, to be with him forever. As the island fades away around me, a single tear rolls down my cheek.

Link's pov I open my eyes to find myself back on my raft, as if Koholint had never existed. I suppose it hadn't, really, but it really is a shame to wake up from it. I sigh lightly, deciding to spear some fish with my hookshot, cooking them over my lantern. You have to be a bit creative when you're drifting on a raft.

A little later, I see a ship on the horizon. I shoot a few bomb arrows in the air to get their attention, spelling out "SOS" in Salvador Code. They turn toward me and lower a rope, which I climb as quickly as possible considering my load.

As I near the top, I find a girl around my age looking down at me. She gasps when she sees my face. "...Link?"

I study her face closely, then nearly fall when I see who it is. "Wha! M-Marin?!" I redouble my efforts, climbing the reminder of the rope in seconds, with Marin pulling at the other end, pulling me into a hug as I climb over the railing. "Oh my gods, Link! I'm so glad I found you!"

"Wha... Buh... How? You were part of a dream!"

She chuckles nervously. "Turns out my whole life has been a coma dream. I was sucked into Koholint as a baby, and as a result I've been kept alive by magic for the past 16 years."

"Oh wow... Marin, that's terrible..."

She smiles. "Well, If I hadn't been on Koholint, I would never have met you, Link."

"I guess..."

Marin's pov "I guess..." Link says with a blush.

I pull him close, the young warrior crying out in surprise as I do so. Ho slowly reciprocates, wrapping his arms around me awkwardly. I shudder slightly, relishing the feel of his strong arms on my back, my heart pounding. "L-link..." I begin to sob into his toned chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I thought I would never see you again... I didn't have the courage to tell you this before, since I knew you were leaving, b-but... I love you Link!"

He puts a hand to my chin, and I look at him. The boy in green smiles at me, before pulling me gently into a tear-soaked kiss. We only stop when I need air. "I love you too my little seagull."

I smile at him happily. "You were actually listening when I said that?"

"Of course I was silly!" He kisses me on the forehead.

Link's pov Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me, and I slowly let go of Marin as I hear a voice call out to me.

"Oi, Link! Izat you?"

I turn around to see a familiar tanuki approaching. "Oh, hey Tarin. How did you know it was me?"

"You joking kid? I'd recognize that green dress any day! Anywho, I digress. How'd you get on board?"

"You didn't hear my SOS bomb arrows?"

"Nah, I must have been below deck sleeping. I take the night shift you see."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Anyway, how have you been?"

"Eh, I felt pretty guilty onceI woke up, seeing as I had just killed everyone on the island. I feel a bit better now that I know some of you are still out there."

At this point Marin speaks up. "Father, there's something I would like to tell you regarding Link, if he wants me to as well." She turns to me as she says this, and I give a small nod of assent.

"Father, Link and I have... We've fallen for each other. And I'd like to ask for your blessing, for our future as a couple."

"Oh, my..." He puts a hand to his mouth, briefly closing his eyes. "Marin... You could never have chosen a better man. I am so proud of you, of course you have my blessing."

"Oh, father, thank you!"

I pull her into my arms and swing her around, catching her bridal style as I give her a soft kiss before beaming at her father. "Thank you, Tarin. I feel the same for your daughter that you said about me." 


End file.
